Manager
by lunoire22
Summary: Hitomi est la manager de Seungri des Big Bang sur sa tournée solo. Ils se connaissent depuis des années. Elle est sévère mais juste et lui est... ce qu'il est. Privé de tête-à-tête avec ses fans, frustré, il menace de faire tourner Hitomi en bourrique. Que faire pour elle quand il lui propose sa solution personnelle pour régler ce problème de "solitude" dont elle est responsable ?


p class="MsoNormal"Je regardai ma montre. Les répétitions avaient lieu dans une heure. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette séance shopping. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus Seungri en train de mener en bateau une ravissante demoiselle qui avait trouvé le courage de lui demander un autographe après l'avoir reconnu et buvait maintenant ses paroles avec des étoiles plein les yeux. En soupirant, je marchai vers eux puis m'interposai entre eux avec la délicatesse d'un bulldozer en la repoussant du bras et en attirant le garçon ailleurs en le tenant par l'épaule. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"« Excusez-moi. Bonjour, mademoiselle! Seungri, il faut qu'on y aille. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ça peut attendre, déclara-t-il avec certitude./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. Tu viens avec moi tout de suite. »/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seungri me suivit en soupirant tandis que sa conquête du jour, une brunette d'à peine 20 ans, le regardait partir, légèrement étonnée mais un sourire euphorique encore fixé aux lèvres tandis que Seungri lui fit un signe d'adieu avec un clin d'œil séducteur. Lorsqu'elle quitta son champ de vision tandis qu'il montait dans la voiture, son visage se ferma et il lâcha un deuxième soupir agacé, la lassitude clairement visible dans son regard. Tel était le visage auquel moi, sa manageuse, j'avais droit tous les jours lorsque ni les fans ni les caméras ne se trouvaient aux alentours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"« C'est déjà la troisième fois que tu me fais le coup aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais, là ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Justement, trois filles le même jour, c'est trop./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mais aucune d'elles ne finira dans mon lit ce soir grâce à toi !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ne me remercie pas, tu as besoin de te reposer, répliquai-je innocemment. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tout en parlant, nous arrivâmes devant son hôtel et, après le rituel quotidien du passage via la garde rapprochée à travers la foule d'ados hurlantes en nage, nous traversâmes le hall chic silencieusement en souriant au personnel alentour qui avaient sorti discrètement, du moins le croyaient-ils, leur portable pour filmer Seungri qui les saluait. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, nous pûmes reprendre notre conversation./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je suis un homme, j'ai des besoins. Et pas seulement bouffer et dormir, réaffirma Seungri amèrement. J'en ai marre d'enfiler les concerts comme des perles. Je m'ennuie sur scène ! Au moins, les filles sont toutes différentes, dans le public. Alors pour une fois que je fais une tournée en solo, je ne compte pas passer à côté de l'occasion de faire plaisir à mes fans !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et tu sais de quoi tes « fans » rêvent le plus au monde, Roméo ? Répondis-je nonchalamment au prétentieux. Au mieux, elles tiennent à faire parler de toi et de leur nuit d'amour à tout le monde. Au pire, elles veulent te faire la peau !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-C'est toi qui va me faire la peau, avec tes restrictions. Parle pas à celle-là, ni à celle-là, ne t'approches pas d'elles… C'est de la torture. Je le sens, je vais imploser avant la fin de la semaine. Tu vas me tuer, femme !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu as la Corée entière qui te regarde, « homme », dis-je en l'imitant. Je suis responsable de ta sécurité. Il est hors de question que je te laisse avec une possible stalkeuse et me retrouve avec ton superbe cadavre sur les bras pendant le reste de la tournée. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pour autant, tu cracherais pas dessus, marmonna-t-il./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Avant qu'il ne puisse me répondre, nous arrivâmes à son étage où nous croisâmes un autre client important de l'hôtel qui entra dans l'ascenseur tandis que nous sortions. Lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, nous étions de nouveau seul dans le couloir face à sa suite. Seungri me sourit et plissa les yeux malicieusement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-J'ai dit que tu cracherais pas dessus, avoir mon superbe cadavre dans tes bras. Pleurer à chaudes larmes contre ma chemise, te serrer fort contre moi, à profiter à fond du seul contact qui aurait jamais eu lieu entre toi et moi. Sentir ma chaleur contre la tienne… T'en aurais envie, hein ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer que j'ai envie de toi, VI ? Demandai-je en tentant de cacher ma stupeur par de l'amusement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Celui-ci leva les siens d'un air innocent en regardant distraitement ailleurs./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Oh, moi, je n'ai rien dit. Ceci dit, ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers moi avec un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres, il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Je les sens quand tu crois que j'ai la tête ailleurs. Et la façon dont tu agresses les filles quand tu leur dis de ne pas m'approcher. Pour moi, ça vaut tout un long discours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'éclatai de rire puis, voyant qu'il continuait de sourire, mon sourire s'effaça. Je croisai les bras et plantai mon regard dans le sien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer avant qu'on file aux répèts avec les danseurs. Et à une prochaine réflexion débile de ce genre, je jure que je te fais passer une ceinture de chasteté !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tandis que je tournai les talons, satisfaite, je sentis soudain sa main s'agripper à mon poignet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-On peut peut-être trouver un arrangement, entendis-je la voix soudain un peu fébrile de mon patron. Ecoute, je te promets d'être sage pendant toute la tournée et de ne pas toucher à une seule fille… si toi, tu subviens à mes besoins./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quoi ! M'exclamai-je en me retournant, désarçonnée. Lee Seunghyun, j'espère grandement que vous plaisantez !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je ne plaisante pas, je suis très sérieux, me dit-il soudain d'un air grave en resserrant sa prise sur moi. Je ne plaisantais pas quand je te disais que je me sentais imploser de l'intérieur. Ça devient insoutenable. T'es ma manageuse, t'es censé prendre soin de moi à la base ! Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi ! C'est médical, à ce stade !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que t'appelles ça « médical » ! Dis-je en le faisant lâcher mon poignet qu'il avait tenu d'une main de fer (la vache, il avait de la force quand il était motivé !) Il est où, mon consentement, dans tout ça ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A ces mots, Seungri sourit et se rapprocha de moi, ses yeux brillant soudain d'une lueur étrange./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Si c'est que ça, on peut s'arranger aussi, ne t'inquiètes pas./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Il se rapprocha encore de moi et je reculai jusqu'à me retrouver contre la paroi d'en face. Mais avant que je ne puisse tourner et me ruer tout droit vers l'ascenseur, en un bond, il me coinça contre le mur et m'encadra de ses deux bras./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ne me touche pas, Seungri. T'as pas le droit de faire ça, dis-je à mi-voix en sentant le rythme de mon cœur s'accélérer en voyant son visage aussi près du mien./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Une fois de plus, il sourit. Je me disais souvent que ce sourire était magnifique mais ce jour-là, le voir d'aussi près était une bénédiction, ce que je ne lui dirais jamais, bien sûr. Comme il faisait une demi-tête de plus que moi, il baissa la tête et porta sa bouche à mon oreille, ce qui me fit avoir des frissons./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je ne te touche pas, promis. En fait, je ne te toucherai pas tant que tu ne m'en auras pas donné la permission./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu peux te gratter, dis-je entre mes dents./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais c'est alors que je sentis ses lèvres se rapprocher encore de ma joue. A présent, elles la frôlaient de si près que je sentais le souffle de Seungri balayer mon visage. Pour autant, elles ne me touchaient pas. En suspens contre ma peau, leur chaleur m'électrisait plus puissamment que si elles étaient vraiment appuyées contre moi. Alors que j'éloignai ma tête de l'autre côté pour me dégager de cette sensation, sa bouche descendit soudain le long de mon cou et vint se balader vers le creux de mon épaule, toujours assez distante pour que je la sente seulement l'effleurer. De l'autre côté, sa main se rapprocha de ma tête pour m'empêcher de la bouger à nouveau. Tout contre mes veines, je sentis un rictus se dessiner et me mordis les lèvres. Il m'avait piégée. Une voix en moi voulait le supplier de me toucher, de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, ici et maintenant ! Je voulais l'engueuler, lui dire d'arrêter son manège d'homme irrésistible… car il était terriblement efficace sur moi. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ses lèvres continuèrent leur voyage et remontèrent lentement le long de ma gorge, puis mon menton, puis elles s'arrêtèrent au coin de mes lèvres, confondant leur souffle avec le mien alors que ma tête était parcourue de frissons de part en part. Il planta soudain ses grands yeux noirs dans les miens./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-J'avais déjà remarqué comme tu étais belle, murmura-t-il. Mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi évident que là, tout de suite. T'inquiètes pas, coach, dit-il en souriant, une des choses que tu vas apprendre sur moi si tu dis oui, c'est que la première chose que les filles rapportent quand elles parlent de moi à la presse, c'est que je suis un très bon coup. Allez… Tu perds du temps sur notre emploi du temps, tu ne penses pas ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ok./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Le mot m'avait brusquement échappé, si faible que je l'avais à peine murmuré. Pourtant, il fut assez fort pour parvenir aux oreilles de Seungri car il se figea puis eut un grand sourire avant de se rapprocher de mon oreille./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je n'ai pas bien entendu le mot magique./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ok, t'as raison, lançai-je, plus fort en faisant tout pour ne pas rougir. Finissons-en, il ne faut pas faire attendre les danseurs trop longtemps./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ravi, il baissa ses mains qui se posèrent soudain contre ma taille et la plaquèrent fermement contre la sienne./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Les danseurs, ils attendront. C'est nous qui les payons, c'est nous les boss, ici./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-« Nous » ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Soudain, il m'embrassa. Je savais que j'aurais du m'y attendre et pourtant je gardai les yeux grands ouverts en sentant enfin sa bouche contre la mienne. J'avais rêvé des nuits entières de ce moment! Ses lèvres étaient brûlantes et avides tandis qu'il les pressa un peu plus contre les miennes et passa doucement sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure. Lorsque je laissai ma bouche s'entrouvrir, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il pressa sa main sur ma nuque pour nous rapprocher et que sa langue glissa à l'intérieur de ma bouche pour commencer à en explorer les moindres recoins. Je me sentais prête à exploser de l'intérieur. De même, ses mains posées sur mes hanches se mirent à descendre plus bas encore et vinrent se poster sur mes fesses. Gênée, surtout à l'idée qu'on puisse nous surprendre dans cette position, je pris ses poignets pour tenter de les remonter mais il les garda à leur place, déterminé, et je faillis le mordre sous le choc lorsqu'elles se cramponnèrent plus fermement à ma chair. Soudain il se recula et je me rendis compte que mon visage était en feu lorsqu'il sourit à quelques millimètres de lui et murmura contre mes lèvres :/p  
p class="MsoNormal"« J'en étais sûr que t'avais envie de moi. J'ai eu raison de me fier à mon instinct. »/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je fus incapable de répondre à sa remarque arrogante car à peine j'ouvris la bouche, sa langue y pénétra une fois de plus et je me retrouvai à nouveau soudée à son corps. Ça ne faisait rien, mon cerveau était à moitié fondu de toute façon./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Péniblement, il me guida jusqu'à sa porte et, à l'aveuglette, l'ouvrit avant de me faire entrer à l'intérieur sans briser le contact entre nous. Lorsque la porte se referma sur nous et que nous fûmes à l'abri des regards, il me plaqua contre la porte et s'empara de mon visage tandis que sa bouche dévorait presque la mienne et que j'entendais un grognement sourd résonner du fond de sa gorge. Lorsque je sentis son érection contre ma cuisse, je crus que mes veines allaient éclater sous la pression. Lui-même en me sentant retenir ma respiration, recula une seconde fois sa tête et me regarda. A présent, ses yeux semblaient noyés dans la brume alors qu'il fixait intensément les miens./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"« Moi aussi, j'avais envie de toi. C'est pas des blagues. T'es vraiment mon genre, comme fille. C'est juste dommage que tu sois aussi casse-couilles./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tandis qu'il allait m'embrasser de nouveau, je le repoussai et, une fois libre, le saisis par le col et le plaquai à mon tour contre la porte si brusquement que sa tête perturba le bois de la paroi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu crois que tu peux tout te permettre, hein ? Lui dis-je les dents serrées, les nerfs en éruption. Me balancer des trucs pareils et après me lancer des piques… Méfie-toi, Seungri ! /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pas Seungri. Appelle-moi Seunghyun. Juste Seunghyun s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-il en caressant délicatement ma joue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Surprise par cette soudaine douceur, tout comme je le fus par nos premiers contacts, je levai la tête et l'embrassai à nouveau, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus tendrement, en effleurant à peine ses lèvres parfaites. Avec un soupir, il intensifia une fois de plus le baiser en insérant sa langue puis me fit reculer jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il me fit tomber avant de m'emprisonner une fois de plus contre son corps. Impatiente, je fis serpenter mes mains sous son tee-shirt tout contre ses abdos et, ayant saisi le message, il souleva le mien puis le fit passer au-dessus de ma tête. Le reste suivit peu de temps après. Alors que nous nous battions tous les deux pour déshabiller l'autre le plus rapidement possible, Seungri posa soudain ses mains sur mes épaules nues puis me plaqua contre le matelas avant de glisser sa langue contre mes seins. Entre mes jambes, la bosse de son caleçon tout contre mon entrejambe déclenchait des étincelles dans mon ventre. Submergée par la chaleur qui m'inondait de bas en haut, je gémissais maintenant bouche fermée et, lorsqu'il s'empara d'un de mes tétons entre ses dents, je lâchai un petit cri, il se mit à rire légèrement et je persifflai entre les dents, les paupières étroitement serrées :/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-T'inquiètes pas, je trouverai un moyen de te faire payer ton ego surdimensionné./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Tu ferais ça ? Vas-y, fais-moi peur. Je t'attends. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent et que je vis la lueur d'excitation dans son regard, je compris qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Alors que nous étions maintenant entièrement nus, je me relevai une énième fois de sous lui et le retournai en le plaquant à son tour contre le lit. Il voulut alors reprendre le dessus mais je ne me laissai pas faire, bien qu'il tentât de me faire craquer en laissant sa bouche errer le long de ma poitrine. Et c'est parfois en luttant, parfois en nous étreignant que nous tournâmes sans cesse sur le large matelas à nous embrasser et mêler nos soupirs. Entre mes cuisses, je sentais mon excitation s'intensifier, perler sur ma peau. Hors d'haleine, je finis néanmoins par le vaincre et trônait maintenant au-dessus de lui, mes longs cheveux balayant son visage tandis que lui-même reprenait son souffle sa poitrine se soulevant sous l'air brûlant qui envahissait ses poumons. Soudain, il effectua un coup de reins et me fixa à lui en me tenant par les bras alors qu'il se positionnait. Lorsqu'il fut en moi, je rentrai la tête par réflexe pour ne pas gémir. Sous l'effet de la fièvre qui nous manipulait tous deux, le rythme s'accéléra vite entre nous et je renversai la tête en arrière, ivre de plaisir./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Laisse-moi voir ton visage, Hitomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Je sentis soudain en moi quelque chose se glacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Comment tu m'as appelée ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hitomi, répéta-t-il tout bas./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, dis-je dans un souffle en interrompant nos mouvements./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pourquoi non ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je veux pas que tu le fasses, c'est tout./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hitomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Arrête ça./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Hitomi. Hitomi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"En parlant, il s'était redressé et me serrait maintenant contre lui, mes seins nus collés à sa poitrine dans laquelle son cœur battait plus fort qu'un tambour. Notre rythme était maintenant lent, et chacun de ses coups de reins était accompagné de mon prénom qu'il chuchotait tout contre mon oreille. C'était comme un choc électrique de plus en plus fort. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous nous mîmes à intensifier nos mouvements une fois de plus au point que mes ongles s'étaient plantés dans ses omoplates et le griffaient./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Dis mon nom./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Quoi ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Dis mon nom, m'ordonna-t-il en grognant, son visage enfoui dans mon nom, en nage./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Seughyun, m'exécutai-je, hésitante./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Dis-le encore./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Seughyun./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Encore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Répéter son nom me faisait autant de bien qu'à lui au point que, alors qu'il accélérait encore et ne parlait plus qu'en grondements sourds, moi-même je perdis l'usage de la parole à mon tour et son nom mourut sur mes lèvres lorsque j'atteignis l'apogée, suivi du sien durant lequel il replia ses jambes et ses bras sur mon corps, comme un singe cramponné à son arbre./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Lorsque nous nous effondrâmes sur les draps trempés de sueur, je voyais encore des étoiles à chaque expiration./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je dois admettre, c'était pas mal du tout pour un début, effectivement./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A cette remarque, j'entendis Seungri rire puis il vint s'allonger près de moi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-N'est-ce pas ? Dit-il, posé sur un coude./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ceci dit, sache que je vais toujours te le faire payer à un moment ou un autre. Ce qu'on vient de faire, c'est encore plus grave que de coucher avec une groupie, tu sais./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-J'aurais du me douter que, même après ça, tu continuerais d'être chiante. » conclut Seungri en soupirant./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais, alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il se relève pour aller faire la gueule plus loin, il s'empara soudain de mes bras et, comme une marionnette, les positionna autour de son cou tandis que lui-même enroulait les siens autour de ma poitrine. Nous demeurâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes durant dans cette position sans qu'il ne tente rien d'autre, à juste regarder le plafond et écouter les respirations l'un de l'autre se calmer petit à petit. Bizarrement, ces quelques minutes de calme me touchèrent plus que la séance passionnelle qui les précédait. Non pas que je préférais l'un à l'autre, mais elles m'atteignaient différemment, comme si elles m'entraînaient dans un autre monde. C'était comme si elles m'emmenaient sur un territoire où Seungri et moi n'étions pas obligés de nous chamailler, ni même de nous détester. Et ces quelques minutes, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit Seungri lui-même qui me les offre. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"« Noona, je pense que maintenant, ça sert pas à grand-chose de continuer, je pense que tout le monde a bien perfectionné son numéro, non ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Mmmh… Non. Seungri, recommence ton solo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Encore ?!/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu devras me le refaire en entier une troisième fois./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pauvre Seungri-hyung, elle l'entraîne dur pour qu'il soit parfait pour le concert, entendis-je les plus jeunes danseurs commenter entre eux./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Elle le fait bosser plus longtemps que nous tous réunis ! C'est qu'ils doivent tous les deux bien s'entendre pour qu'il se laisse faire comme ça !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Passé le dernier pas de danse, Seungri s'appuya sur ses genoux, plié en deux, les cheveux humides de sueur et l'écume aux lèvres. Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il se rebique devant son équipe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ok, c'était pas trop mauvais. Une pause pour tout le monde ! Annonçai-je à l'assemblée. Buvez un coup, sortez prendre l'air mais pas trop longtemps. Le concert a lieu dans une heure donc Fighting !/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Avec un sourire, les partenaires de Seungri s'emparèrent de leurs serviettes et quittèrent la salle en jetant un regard admiratif à leur leader qui se redressa pour les saluer avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de son champ de vision. Alors il s'écroula pour de bon et s'assit par terre avec la langue pendante./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je vais te tuer, ânonna-t-il./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Pas si sûr, répondis-je innocemment. J'aurais peut-être du te prévenir mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé l'occasion: le sexe, ça coupe les jambes avant le sport./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je vais te tuer, répéta-t-il. Tu te rends compte que je vais te faire dédommager ça tous les jours du reste de la semaine ?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"En parlant, après s'être relevé, il me rapprocha de lui en me serrant par la taille et avança son visage tout près du mien en parlant d'une voix douce. Cependant, même si cette tactique réussissait encore à me chauffer, je lui souris et pris le même ton de voix en regardant ses lèvres./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Parce que tu crois que ça me fait peur ? Imagine pas que tu gagneras ma pitié juste parce que tu peux te permettre mes faveurs. Je serai sans merci. Au final, c'est moi la grande gagnante de notre marché, fis-je remarquer. Finalement, non-seulement je contrôle tes moindres faits et gestes mais je couche avec toi. Je t'ai à ma botte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Voyons ça, dit Seungri en tournant soudain ma tête de côté du bout de ses doigts et en plongeant sa langue dans mon oreille, ce qui me fit gémir avant même que je ne puisse me contrôler./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A cette réaction, Seungri eut un rictus de triomphe juste avant que je ne glisse ma main entre ses jambes avec un regard de défi et que je frotte ma paume tout contre son entrejambe, ce qui le fit se tordre et éloigner son bassin de moi./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je suppose qu'il va falloir qu'on règle ce différend demain soir, le jour de ton congé, dis-je en levant un sourcil, faussement perplexe./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-T'inquiètes pas. Je vais me défoncer ce soir et, quand je rentrerai, j'aurais encore assez d'énergie pour te faire ta fête. Ce soir, c'est toi qui me donnes envie de faire plaisir à mes fans. T'es ma motivation. »/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Aussi étrange que ce soit, en l'écoutant, je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire niais et fus incapable de le décrocher de mon visage, même en le regardant dans les yeux pour vérifier s'il se moquait de moi. Pire encore, lui-même me le rendit avant de me prendre les mains et de s'avancer, yeux fermés, pour m'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres comme si un papillon venait me frôler. Ces mêmes papillons vinrent envahir mon ventre tandis que nous demeurâmes immobiles seulement connectés par nos bouches et nos mains. En entendant soudain des bruits de baskets couinant sur le parquet et de murmures surpris, je me séparai soudain de Seunghyun et jetai un œil vers les danseurs qui nous souriaient, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"« Pas de commentaires, les gars, commença Seungri avec un petit sourire. Je vous raconterai tout en détail une autre fois. Mais là, ce soir, concentrons-nous sur le show !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ça marche ! Dirent les autres en récupérant les affaires qu'ils avaient laissées puis en se dirigeant vers les loges./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Moi-même, je me sentis devenir pivoine./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Notre premier baiser en public. On devrait avoir honte. Ça fait pas pro./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Seungri haussa les épaules./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ils diront ce qu'ils voudront. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je leur dirais ce qu'ils voudront. De toute façon, notre histoire ne les concerne pas. Si tu veux pas qu'ils s'en mêlent, on le leur fera comprendre. Ici, c'est nous les boss./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"J'adorais quand il parlait comme ça. Ça faisait film d'action à la James Bond. Je le voyais bien en agent secret, impeccable en smoking, gun en main. Pour autant, je savais qu'il valait mieux ne pas le lui dire ou il le ressortirait sans arrêt pour le restant de mes jours./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Reste 30 minutes, dis-je en consultant ma montre./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ok, c'est parti ! Motivé, motivé, moti…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"A peine se dirigea-t-il vers la porte qu'il s'effondra à nouveau sous son propre poids, le bout des doigts à peine dehors./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ça va être dur, hein, ce soir ? Dis-je en me penchant sur lui. Qu'est-ce que va être dans ce cas au lit !/p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je te déteste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Je t'aime aussi, Seughyun./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"En m'écoutant parler, trahie par mes propres mots, je me couvris soudain la bouche d'une main et serrai le poing de l'autre. Pour autant, je savais qu'il avait entendu car il se releva aussitôt d'une traite sous le choc puis, avec un sourire en coin, se retourna vers moi et me pointa du doigt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Ça, je le ressortirai dans toutes nos conversations pour le restant de ta vie./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-Va bosser, V.I. ! M'écriais-je en le repoussant hors de la salle et en reprenant mon ton autoritaire./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-S'il y a des filles qui se proposent, je leur dirais que je suis pris ce soir et tous les autres soirs aussi. T'en as de la chance, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur les lèvres./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Puis, en se retournant pour repartir, je l'entendis se prendre un sac qui traînait et s'étaler de tout son long dans le couloir avant d'aller rejoindre ses danseurs qui, heureusement, n'avaient rien vu. C'était ça le quotidien avec Seughyun. Un côté classe, un côté bourrique, un moment romantique, un moment pathétique… Maintenant que j'avais franchi une nouvelle étape avec lui par un « heureux » concours de circonstances, il ne me restait plus qu'à lui dire « je t'aime ». Un vrai, sans ambigüité… et un que son cerveau de primate comprendrait sans se marrer comme un débile ! Ceci dit, quelque chose, quelques petits indices me disaient que c'était bien parti pour que ce jour arrive bientôt. En attendant il faudrait être patient… et s'amuser un peu. Saranghae, Lee Sunghyun. Hwaiting ! /p 


End file.
